Odrešenik lune
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Para los guardianes la derrota de Pitch había sido un logro y creían que la paz volvería a sus vidas, pero el Hombre de Luna no estaba de acuerdo, él sabía que algo más malo que Pitch se avecinaba, así que lleva a Sakura ante ellos para ayudarlos. Ahora Jack Frost tendrá que afrontar su responsabilidad como guardián aunado al creciente interés que despierta en él Sakura.


**Nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**Rating - T**

**Genero - Aventura/Romance**

**Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Rise of the Guardians)**

**Personajes Principales - Sakura Haruno, 16 años/ Jack Frost, ?**

**Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y El Origen de los Guardianes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y DreamWorks Animation/William Joyce**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Odrešenik lune**

満月

_**El peso de la esperanza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la derrota de Pitch? ¿Tres años? ¿Cinco? Para los guardianes ese tiempo era un pestañeo a comparación de su longeva vida, habían pasado siete años desde la derrota de Pitch.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de él, Jack Frost ahora era un guardián y el más responsable si lo comparaban con los demás.

Era cierto que sabía cuál era su centro pero también era consciente de su responsabilidad, por algo el Hombre de la Luna lo había escogido y no le fallaría, tal vez no había peligro en esos momentos pero se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo de guardián.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a North, las responsabilidades habían vuelto rígido al chico en tan poco tiempo.

La primavera estaba terminando, North estaba tranquilo en su hogar, Navidad tardaría en llegar...

― Jack, qué sorpresa es verte por el Polo Norte ― dijo el hombre al verlo entrar por la puerta de su taller

― ¿De qué hablas? En estos años he venido muy seguido a visitarte, incluso he pensado en vivir aquí ― contestó Jack observando el lugar, por más que lo explorará, siempre lo encontraba fascinante.

― Déjame adivinar, has vuelto a pelear con Conejo

― Está vez yo no he hecho nada, se acabó la Pascua y está algo deprimido, siempre es lo mismo año con año.

― Es normal Jack, incluso yo me deprimo cuando termina Navidad.

― Secuelas de ser un guardián supongo - mencionó con simpleza y moviendo los hombros un poco aburrido.

North sonrió divertido, el chico era un alma libre a comparación de ellos, él no estaba atado a fechas estrictamente específicas o a deberes diarios como Sandman o el Hada de los dientes.

― He escuchado que has sido de gran ayuda para Meme.

― Eso intento, después de que Pitch se fuera algo inquietaba a Meme, la arena negra, el poder de hacer pesadillas los sueños de los niños, hemos estado investigando cómo es que Pitch lo consiguió, pero no encontramos mucho a pesar de buscar por todos lados ― exclamó frustrado Jack.

― Ese poder no fue destruido, sea lo que fuera se llevó a Pitch ― pensó en voz alta North creando un ambiente de misterio y preocupación.

― Por eso es que debemos encontrarlo ― puntualizó Jack con suma seriedad.

― Tal vez deberías tomarlo con calma muchacho y descansar - North puso su mano en el hombro de Jack para reconfortarlo ― si algo malo fuera a pasar el Hombre de la Luna nos avisaría.

Jack sonrió, el responsable de la Navidad siempre había sido muy positivo...

― Tal vez tengas razón North y solo son preocupaciones mías.

― Está bien preocuparse, incluso los guardianes sentimos preocupación muchas veces, somos los responsables de las esperanzas y sueños de todos los niños del mundo, pero nunca te olvides algo Jack, tu centro.

El chico volvió a sonreír, hablar con su grandote amigo siempre lo reconfortaba.

... ... ...

Sandman estaba haciendo sus obligaciones diarias, todos los niños de esa ciudad ahora estaban dormidos y con sueños felices, tal como siempre debía ser, fuera de pesadillas.

Desde el ataque de Pitch había estado más alerta, tal vez era una locura siendo que ya lo habían derrotado pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo se avecinaba...

Observo al cielo y algo lo alertó, arena negra... Muy poca y apenas si se distinguía por la oscuridad de la noche, esto no le gustaba, debía de hacérselo saber a North.

No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al Polo Norte, de verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.

... ... ...

La llegada de Sandman alegro a North y a Jack, pero ver seriedad plasmada en la cara siempre alegre del pequeño hombre de los sueños era una mala señal.

Meme les explico cómo pudo lo ocurrido.

― Esto es extraño y malo, no podemos afirmar nada pero tampoco podemos ignorarlo - dijo el gran hombre ― mandaré a llamar a Conejo y a Hada, deben de saberlo.

Jack asintió y miro a Sandman con ansiedad, sus preocupaciones no estaban tan erradas después de todo.

Vaya imagen familiar le resultó a Jack verlos a todos reunidos, le trajo recuerdos de cómo fue que comenzó todo para él.

― ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? ― hablo el Conejo de pascua ― ¿Acaso Pitch ha vuelto?

― ¿Es eso cierto? Pero si no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo derrotamos ― pregunto con preocupación el Hada de los dientes.

― Todos tranquilos, aún no estamos seguros pero Meme ha visto arena negra ― tranquilizó North.

― Es la primera vez desde hace siete años ― afirmó Jack ― Meme y yo la hemos buscado para saber su procedencia pero nunca la hemos encontrado, hasta ahora.

― Entonces eso es una señal de que Pitch volverá, debemos estar preparados.

― Calma Conejo, el hombre de la Luna no nos ha dicho nada y mi panza no ha registrado nada malo.

― ¿Otra vez con eso North?

Y así comenzó una discusión que de nuevo hizo que ignoraran a Sandman

― Oigan, Meme está tratando de decir algo ― intervino Jack

El pequeño hombre apuntó a la luna.

― Meme, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Oh sí, definitivamente esa escena era familiar para Sandman...

― Hombre de la Luna ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa?

Como siempre North era quien hablaba con aquella entidad.

La luna comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

― Está escogiendo otro guardián ― exclamó sorprendido Conejo ― ¿Tan pronto? Ya tenemos suficiente con este bribón ― señaló sin reparos a Jack.

― ¡Oye!

― ¿Quien será? ― preguntó emocionada el Hada de los dientes ― ¿Creen que está vez si sea el duende de los tréboles?

― Que no sea la marmota, que no sea la marmota ― susurraba Conejo.

La luz de la luna brillo aún más pero ante todo pronóstico no dio la imagen del siguiente guardián, comenzó a aparecer una chica

Antes de que cayera al suelo Jack la sostuvo en brazos, estaba inconsciente.

― Es una niña ¿Que está pasando aquí? ― vocifero Conejo inquieto.

― ¿Por qué apareció esta chica? ¿Acaso el Hombre de la luna se equivocó?

― No Hada, él nunca se equivoca ― rectificó North mirando con suma atención a la recién llegada.

De pronto la chica comenzó a quejarse, no había indicios de que despertaría, entonces ¿Porqué se quejaba?

Jack miro su mano al sentir algo tibio en ella y observó sangre, la chica se estaba desangrando.

― Chicos, necesito ayuda, esta herida.

Todos miraron con miedo al chico, esto era malo, muy malo.

… … …

North atendió a la chica y la dejo descansar, enseguida se fue a reunir con los demás.

― Eso ha sido más complicado de lo que esperaba, tenía demasiado tiempo que no curaba a alguien

― Eso es porque nosotros no lo necesitamos, ella es humana ― Conejo enfatizo tal hecho - está vez el Hombre de la Luna se ha pasado incluso siendo él.

― ¿Es que acaso ella es la nueva guardiana? Aún siendo humana estaba muy mal herida.

― No solo eso Hada ¿Viste su apariencia? Tenía el cabello rosado, eso es incluso más raro ― le parecía más asombroso ese hecho a North que el porqué estaba ahí la chica.

― Jack ― llamó Hada ― Has estado muy callado ¿En qué piensas?

― En qué debemos esperar a que despierte.

En parte no era mentira lo que acababa de decir el chico, pero su mente viajo a lo que sintió cuando tocó la sangre de la chica, su más cercana relación con los humanos eran los niños y ellos no se herían de tal manera... ¿Realmente el Hombre de la Luna sabía lo que hacía?

Él creía que si, o al menos eso intentaba.

… … …

Sakura comenzó a recuperar la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue el techo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Trato de levantarse y sintió un dolor en el costado, estaba herida, escuchó pasos acercándose y acto seguido vio entrar a un hombre vestido de rojo con barba blanca.

― Ooh ya has despertado, fantástico ― dijo muy feliz el recién llegado ― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?

Sakura no pudo ni bien responder cuando North salió de la habitación y regreso con todos los guardianes. Y valla sorpresa se llevó la chica, frente a ella estaba un enorme conejo, una mujer con un extraño vestido verde que volaba... y un pequeño hombre dorado.

Los más normales eran el gran hombre que había visto momentos antes y el chico de cabello blanco...

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación.

― Debes estar confundida pero estas a salvo con nosotros, soy el Hada de los dientes ― como siempre la bondad de Hada la hizo dar el primer paso al ver el semblante de sorpresa de la chica.

― Yo soy el Conejo de Pascua, lindo cabello.

― Este de aquí es Sandman ― dijo North y Meme hizo una graciosa caravana ― y yo soy North.

― Y yo soy Jack Frost ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Todos la miraron expectantes a que dijera algo.

― Yo... Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

― Bien Sakura ¿Sabes cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ― hablo despacio Jack sin alterarla

― Eso, eso no lo sé ― La chica se tomó con fuerza la cabeza ― Yo no sé cómo fue que llegué o qué estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí.

― Tiene que estar bromeando, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre ― chillo molesto Conejo ― ¿al menos recuerdas de dónde vienes?

― No… no lo recuerdo ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ― la desesperación comenzó a tomar control de Sakura.

― Tranquila, estás a salvó con nosotros ― volvió a repetir Hada tratando de acercarse pero no lo hizo al ver miedo en los ojos de la recién llegada.

― Sakura, mírame ― dijo despacio Jack acercándose lentamente ― somos buenos, tampoco sabemos muchas cosas de ti, te diremos lo poco que conocemos del cómo llegaste y quien te trajo, pero debes de calmarte, por el momento lo único que te puedo decir es que estas segura.

La chica lo miro a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azules...

Azules…

¿A quién le recordaban?

... _Sakura-chan_

Una vocecita sonó en la cabeza de Sakura, un recuerdo le llegó de lleno...

... _Naruto_

¿Quien era Naruto?

― ¿Puedes confiar en lo que te digo? ― volvió a decir Jack frente a la chica sin ser consciente de lo que había producido.

― No recuerdo nada, lo que has dicho es a lo único que me puedo aferrar hasta que sepa la verdad ― negó resignada Sakura ― Jack Frost confiare en ti

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, traigo una nueva historia Crossover, siempre he querido leer una historia de ellos dos pero nunca pude encontrar ninguna, así que la he comenzado yo, ya tiene algo de tiempo que no escribo y estoy oxidada pero quiero comenzar de nuevo.

Este capítulo es solo para ver qué les parece y si es que debo continuarla o solo lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores, realmente espero que me dejen su opinión, esperaré una semana para subir el próximo episodio si es que de verdad les gusta y les parece interesante.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos que encuentren.

Sin más, se despide...

_xmomo-chanx_


End file.
